


Jack the Sadist, Salvor the Masochist.

by littledevilskye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oneshot, Oral Sex, S&M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game Jack is left stranded on Earth and has to learn how to adapt, but he hates people. To bad his new neighbor doesn't care what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack the Sadist, Salvor the Masochist.

Jack was livid. Not only was he now powerless, he was also stranded on this strange planet. This HUMAN planet called EARTH. He was supposed to learn how to adapt to their culture. Why the HELL would he want to do that? He mostly stayed inside the house supplied for him by the game itself. He tried to avoid human interaction as much as possible, only leaving his home when he absolutely had to. One of the few things that made him leave was to stock up on food. He made sure to get as much as he could so that these visits were few and far between.

Jack had been busy cleaning his knives when his doorbell rang for the first time. The noise surprised him making him cut his finger slightly and hiss in pain. He quickly flung the knife down and stuck the damaged finger in his mouth as he made his way to the door, realizing that the infuriating noise wouldn’t stop until he had opened the door for whoever the hell was bothering him. Why would anyone be bothering him anyway. He was pretty sure that he made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with any of his neighbors.

He opened the door, pulling his finger out of his mouth. He was surprised to see that he had never met the person standing on the other side. He knew all of his neighbors, and she wasn’t one of them, that he was sure of. The only reason he even knew this was because all of those annoying humans thought it would be fun to play ‘let’s go ring the new guy’s doorbells and say hi all at the same time!’ Jack merely blinked at the girl waiting for her to give a reason for being at his house and annoying the shit out of him.

“Oh, hello! My name is Salvor! Um… I’m your new neighbor! I thought maybe I would bring you some cookies?” She said holding up the cookies hesitantly. She wasn’t sure what to do or say. She had already been informed by the neighbors that he didn’t enjoy people bothering him or talking to him at all, but she really did want to meet her new neighbor and she hoped that they could be friends. She didn’t like the idea of anyone being left in solitude just because they didn’t want to react with others.

Jack just glared at her. “Go away.” He said, not wanting to waste another breath on this useless huma….wait are those horns? Jack blinked, realizing that this WAS NOT an annoying human, but something possibly even worse…this was one of those damn trolls.

“Didn’t you get the memo… I don’t like being bothered or annoyed so get lost!” Jack said going to shut the door.

Salvor would have nothing of this. She baked him COOKIES damn it! He was going to except them whether he liked it or not! She quickly shoved one booted foot between the door, successfully stopping him from shutting it all the way. She wasn’t about to let him lock himself back up before she could finish what she came to say. She shoved the door back open and glared at him.

“I don’t think so! I spent all morning baking cookies and you are going to take them!” She all but yelled shoving the cookies into his hands. “Now let’s try this again… Hello, my name is Salvor and I’m your new neighbor!” She looked at him waiting for a reply. “This is the part where you introduce yourself you asshat…”

Jack narrowed his eyes and growled out, “Jack Noir… Now take a fucking hike you bitch.” Jack shut the door again, and this time she didn’t try to stop him. She grinned, knowing she had made more progress than anyone else in this town. Why? You might ask. It’s because when he shut the door he was still holding onto the cookies. He had accepted her gift, and she had managed to get his name out of him.

“Jack huh…” She whispered lightly before grinning to herself while turning to make her way back to her home. She couldn’t wait till the next time she would get to annoy him!

* * *

Jack had walked back into his own kitchen before he realized that he was still holding her cookies. He growled and tossed the bag on the table and went to walk away, but stopped after a few steps. He glanced back at the bag and growled yet again before walking back over to the table and opening it. He slowly pulled one of the cookies out, looking at it suspiciously. He took a small bite off of it, not sure what to expect.

His eyes widened slightly. The cookies were good. They were really good. They weren’t overly sweet and sugary. He hated sweet shit. Within seconds he had polished off the first cookie. There were nine cookies left. Jack decided he could eat one more and save the rest for later. He took out another cookie and tied the black and red ribbon back around the bag before placing them in one of the cabinets. He then began to eat his other cookie, this time more slowly.

As it turned out Salvor continued to annoy him on a daily basis. She was constantly coming over just to say hi, or to force something she had cooked into his hands. Sometimes she wouldn’t leave until he had even tried it so that she knew he was eating her food. Jack wasn’t fond of the idea that he hadn’t had the need to buy food in a few weeks because she was always bringing him something to eat, sometimes even full meals. He didn’t want to tell her to stop though. He quite enjoyed her cooking. It was better than anything he could cook himself. He may not have liked the annoying girl but he loved her food, which was the only reason he kept allowing her to enter his house. That was the only reason why he was currently standing in front of her door with bags of groceries, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. If he was telling the truth though he had quite liked being in her company. Yes she was annoying as hell, but she was the only person who had ever put up with his shit for this long. She was the only person he had ever met that was willing to deal with his asshole self for this amount of time.

Jack shifted the bags in his hands awkwardly before knocking on her door. He could feel some of the other neighbors watching him. He turned and bared his teeth at them causing them to quickly look away. He hated nosy people. It was none of their business what he was doing, or why he was actually at someone else’s house and not his own. It was none of their fucking business!

Within a few seconds Salvor had opened the door, slightly surprised at what she saw. She wasn’t expecting to see Jack standing in front of her door, yet alone with a hoard of grocery bags. This truly was the last thing she was expecting to see. Normally Jack would only interact with her when she forced herself into his home and made him eat.

“Um…Did you lock yourself out or something?” Salvor asked in confusion.

Jack glared at her. “I’m not as fucking stupid as you are. I’m not locked out you bitch.”

“Then why the hell are you here? If you hadn’t noticed this is my house not yours. You should take your food home before it goes bad.” She replied still confused as to why he was here. Maybe he forgot what his own house looked like?

“These aren’t for me you bitch! They are for you….” Jack growled out the last part, hating have to explain this shit to her. Why couldn’t she just take the damn bags and let him go home!

“For me? Why would you be buying food for me?” She asked him quizzically.

“You’re always fucking cooking shit and forcing it down my damn throat… So I figured I’d at least repay you for the shit nasty food by replenishing you pathetic stock.” Jack snarled at her, wishing this conversation was already over with and that he could go back home and stop acting like he cared…which he totally didn’t…care that is. Why would he…she was just a female troll….a cu…no stop that thought right there!

“Oh, well thank you!” Salvor grinned. “Would you like to come in? It’s about lunch time! I could make something for you to eat since you absolutely hate my cooking!” Salvor said playfully. She could tell he was just being overly dramatic about hating her food. If he hated it he would have stopped eating it weeks ago. Though all the cooking she had done had run down her food supply slightly, her job at a nearby book store just didn’t pay enough for her to constantly keep buying food at the rate she used it.

She gladly took some of the bags from Jack and carried them to her kitchen where she began to put them away, assuming Jack would catch on and follow her. She assumed correctly, because after a few minutes of hesitation Jack did indeed inter her home, kindly shutting the door behind him before following her to what he assumed was the kitchen.

Salvor made sure everything was put away before she started grabbing things to cook with. She decided that spaghetti would be good enough lunch for now. She put the water on to boil while she walked over to the table to sit down. She looked over at Jack who was standing awkwardly next to the table.

“You don’t have to stand. You can sit down, I don’t bite you know.” Salvor made a point to grin widely showing off all her sharp teeth. Salvor enjoyed being in Jacks company even if he was an asshat. She was slowly developing feelings for him and she wasn’t going to deny it, but she also knew there was hardly even a chance at all of him ever returning those feelings. That’s why she tried so hard to be his friend.

* * *

Things had continued on like that for quite a while. Jack would go out and buy groceries for Salvor every other week and in return she would cook all his meals. The people in their neighbor hood were stunned. They had never seen Jack leave his house so often, yet alone spend so much time at someone else’s house. Several months had past like this, and with each day that went by the two seemed to become closer and closer, but they also had their fair share of arguments. Usually Jack would be the one to start them, then he would apologize to her by buying her more groceries.

This just happened to be one of those days were they would fight.

“Why the hell do you insist on making this shit? It’s the worst fucking taste ever!” Jack grumbled staring at the cookies. They were the exact same cookies as the ones she had made him the very first time. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, because god did he love those cookies, but he didn’t want her to find out that he secretly loved it when she made them. He could literally live on their goodness.

“YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU’RE SUCH AN ASS! GET OUT!!!” Salvor screamed as her eyes started to water. She couldn’t take this anymore she had really fallen in love with this dumb ass. Those cookies were her own special recipe and she had only ever made them for him. To hear him say that he hated them broke her heart. She looked down allowing her hair to fall in front of her eyes as her tears started to spill over.

Jack was stunned to say the least. She had never gotten so angry at him before. She was shaking so hard that he could even see it from where he was standing. The fact that she had just told him to get out pissed him off, but what pissed him off even more was hearing her say she hated him. She wasn’t allowed to hate him! He wouldn’t allow it! He growled and stomped over to where she was standing. He grabbed the back of her hair pulling it causing her head to face up towards his and causing her to wince in pain.

“What the fuck do you think you’re do-” She was cut off as he smashed his lips against hers kissing her forcefully. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She quickly moved to push him back only to have him retaliate by biting down on her bottom lip causing it to bleed. He quickly slid his tongue out to lick the green blood off of her lips causing her to flush slightly.

Salvor didn’t know what to do. Why was he kissing her? Why did she like it when he was rough? That thought only made her flush more. How could she possibly be liking this?

Jack leaned down again this time shoving his tongue into her mouth without waiting for permission. He didn’t give a shit if she would let him or not. He wanted to taste her mouth and he was damn well going to. After a few minutes he pulled away and began licking down her jaw. Once he reached her neck he started biting again leaving marks all over her and drawing blood in some places. He would make sure to lick up her green blood every chance he got.

Salvor could feel her heart rate increase. She was enjoying this way too much. She couldn’t understand why such violent acts would turn her on. What was wrong with her? She bit her own bottom lip in attempt to hold back a moan as he bit her yet again.             

Jack was getting extremely annoyed with her clothing. It was getting in the way too much. Every time he tried to find more skin to bite and lick he would run into that damn cloth. He quickly pulled out his knife from his pocket and cut open the front of her shirt and cutting through her bra. He had accidentally also cut her skin in a few places in anticipation. He used his fingers to pick up some of the green blood before sliding them into his mouth and licking them clean.

Salvor made a whimpering like noise in the back of her throat as she watched him. Her breathing was becoming uneven as she continued to become turned on at his acts. She didn’t want to, but she couldn’t help herself. She found it really hot when he was like this. She had never imagined herself to be a masochist, but she couldn’t exactly deny that she was one. Not after this anyway. Masochism all the way!

Jack leaned down taking her nipple in his mouth and biting it causing droplets of blood to break through the skin around it. He then began sucking on the injured nipple causing Salvor to hiss in both pain and pleasure while burring her fingers in his hair. She slightly arched her back into him as he sucked harder while digging his sharp ass nails into her hips slightly. She whimpered out in pleasure at the pain.

Jack made quick work of both her pants and panties while moving to suck and bite on her other nipple. Jack ran his fingers over some of her still open cuts coating his fingers in green blood before quickly shoving one of them up into her opening without any warning, using the blood as a sort of lubricant.

Salvor screams, clutching onto his shoulders hard digging her nails into them drawing drops of red blood out. She whimpers in pain, not having expected him to do something like that. Her cheeks flush again as he starts thrusting the finger in and out of her; slowly it begins to feel good. She beings to thrust against his finger.

Jack can’t possibly let her indulge in the pleasure of having just one of his long ass fingers thrusting into her. Oh no, that’s just not good enough for him. He shoves a second finger in thrusting them deeper making her screech out in surprise yet again. One of her hands quickly moves to tug on his hair hard.

“Fuck! S-shit! You asshole!” She growled out at him while pulling his mouth off of her nipple and clashing her lips with his own, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He quickly bit her tongue before sucking on it. She moans hotly into the heating kiss while thrusting herself against his long fingers.

Jack begins moving his fingers in a scissoring motion in order to stretch her out, making her moan hotly into his mouth. Quickly becoming bored with this he shoves a third finger into her causing her to pull away from his mouth and arch backwards while moaning loudly. Her cheeks were completely flushed and she was beginning to pant softly. She whimpers as he begins thrusting his fingers up into her and biting at her hip leaving small bruises and bite marks all over them.

Jack kneels in front of her, lifting one of her legs up and placing it over his shoulder. Salvor had to lean back against the counter slightly to keep herself from falling. Jack only smirked at this as her legs were now spread far enough apart for him to taste her. He leans forward and licks her nub before taking it in his mouth and biting it lightly. Savor gasps loudly as she quickly moves both hands to tangle in his hair pulling slightly, but instead of pulling him away she is trying to pull him closer. She becomes even more flustered when she realizes that she’s enjoying and encouraging the pain of his teeth. He sucks on her nub harder while thrusting his fingers more, trying to make them go as deep as possible, and within minutes he has her cumming. He quickly pulls out his fingers and licks both them and her opening completely clean only leaving his saliva behind.

Salvor pants hard, her body shaking slightly from the orgasm. After a second she slides her leg from his shoulder. She then shoves him back onto the hard tile floor while straddling him and kissing him hard. She grinds against him, easily feeling how hard he has become. Jack hisses in response, his pants becoming way too tight and constricting. Salvor smirks lightly and reaches down to undo his pants. Once she has them undone she slides her hand in and goes straight for his balls. She squeezes them hard causing him to scream and cuss as she slides down pulling his pants and boxers down and out of the way.

“What the fuck! That hurts you bitch!” He yells, only to have her smirk up at him.

“You know you like it Jaaaack.” She purrs mischievously while licking the head of his dick causing him to moan out in pleasure. She leans down and bites the underside of his dick lightly causing him to scream louder.

‘FUCK! YOU BITCH!” he growls out through his screaming. Salvor only grins slyly and licks her tongue up the underside of his cock starting at the base and slowly making her way toward the tip. Once she reaches the tip she swirls her tongue around it before sucking on it softly. Jack moans hotly as she sucks on his head. Jack attempts to thrust up into her mouth only to have her hold his hips down and nip the tip of his cock with her sharp teeth making him hiss in pain. Seconds later he completely forgets about the pain as she deep throats him taking as much of his dick as she can into her mouth while squeezing his balls.

Jack groans hotly at the feeling of her wet hot mouth on his dick. He tangles his finger into her hair pulling on it as she bobs her head up and down his cock in a slow rhythm at first, but quickly moving faster after ever few thrusts. He began cussing around his grunts as she would randomly squeeze his balls and rake her teeth against his dick drawing blood ever now and again. He could feel himself ready to cum at any second, and he had no intentions of warning her. If the bitch wanted to play dirty then she could swallow it all. After a particularly hard suck he did cum in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop, not seeming surprised in the least even smirking at him as she licked the last drop of cum off the tip of his dick.

Jack sat up pulling his shirt off and tossing it before standing and letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor. He then picked Salvor up and kissed her hard as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began walking to her bedroom as he continued sucking on her bruised lips. Upon reaching her room he closed the door grabbing one of her scarfs off of the back. Moving over to the bed he quickly tossed her down onto her ass.

“Hey! What the fuck Jack!” She growled out not enjoying being tossed. Jack only smirked at her and shoved her down onto her back. He quickly grabbed both of her arms and lifted them above her head tying them together with the scarf before she could retaliate. Then for good measure he tied the other end to the head of the bed restricting her movements.

“W-what the hell!” Salvor struggled against the restraints but the knots were too tight for her to loosen without help. She growled lowly, “Jack…fucking untie me now..”

He only smirked back at her. “I don’t think so. I quite like it when you’re tied down and unable to attack my balls with your vicious little hands.” Salvor only glared at him in return. Jack drags his nails down her sides cutting through her skin slightly making some more of her green blood pour out. He then runs the palm of his hand over the wounds coating it in blood before then transferring said blood to his dick.

Salvor blushes as she licks her lips watching him coat his dick with her blood. She spreads her legs unknowingly, excited at the idea of having his blood covered dick inside of her. She can feel herself becoming wetter just at the site of his dick so close to where she wants it to be. She bites her bottom lip lightly as she watches him line his dick up with her entrance, ready to plunge it into her pussy at any second. She arches her back slightly trying to make it slide into her faster, but Jack only smirks and holder her down with one hand. He quickly shoves his entire length into her as hard as he can; making her scream as he groans out at how tight and wet she is around him. He grunts as he grabs onto her hips holding them up and thrusting into her not waiting for her to get use to his size at all. She continues screaming as she feels pain shoot through her body. A few thrusts later she suddenly screams out in pure pleasure as he hits something deep inside of her.

“J-jack! There! Again!” Jack only grunts and thrusts back into the same spot making her scream in pleasure. After a few more thrusts he pulls himself completely out of her making her whimper at the loss.

“What a-are you do-” she get’s cut off as he flips her over and lifts her ass into the air so that she is on her knees. He then quickly thrusts his dick back inside of her making her scream even louder as he manages to thrust deeper into her. Salvor begins to thrust back into him completely lost in the feeling of pleasure coursing through her veins. She is breathing hard as her face is buried in the pillows as she thrusts back against him as much as possible. Jack digs his nails into her hips as he speeds up his thrusts.

He moans in pleasure as he continues to fuck her from behind. He had never felt something so mind blowing in all of his life. She was just so damn tight and hot. He could feel her walls squeezing down on his dick with every thrust. He knew she had to be close by the way her walls were squeezing down around him. He could also feel that he himself was close, possibly even closer than she was. He leaned over her back while thrusting into her harder and bit down on her neck. He then pressed his fingers against her nub hard as she screamed out in pleasure clinching down hard on his dick as she came. He managed one more thrust into the added tightness before he lost himself to his own mind shattering orgasm. He released his load deep inside of her, not bothering to pull out until he had finally finished. As soon as he pulled out he collapsed onto the bed next to here and lazy reached up to untie her.

Salvor had her face buried in the pillows but looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. “I hate you, you asshat.” She growled at him.

Jack only smirked back at her. “I hate you too you bitch.” He replied after finally releasing her hands completely. They both quickly fell asleep from exhaustion as they held onto one another with small smiles on their faces, knowing that when they said ‘hate’ they both had truly meant ‘love.’


End file.
